


A Good Day

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: An explanation for why no one was alerted in that one episode where Starscream cloned himself.
Kudos: 31





	A Good Day

He was the optics and audials of the _Nemesis_. He was possibly one of the largest threats to both factions, if he were ever to make such a stupid decision. He had enough knowledge from various things he had hacked into to ruin several mechas' reputations. 

And yet, sometimes, Soundwave got incredibly, _horribly,_ **_bored_ _._** You would think, entertainment would never run out, it was several Decepticons trapped on one ship! But here he was, very much bored. Nothing had happened today, nothing. It was days like this where on the outside he was quiet and stoic, but on the inside he half heartedly wished for-

Oh.

 _There_ it was. 

Starscream clones.

Megatron's chances against all of them was extremely high. He knew they would not cause any actual damage to his leader. Which is probably why he simply didn't alert anyone to the fact several Starscreams were on board and instead watched the chaos play out.

The rest of that day was a good day.


End file.
